vaktovianempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Vaktovian Empire
vaknew.png|Current logo 51da60cef85b229ab18c2e5a16605ca2.png|Old Logo Vaktovian Empire new logo.jpg|Old Logo Vaktovian Empire Flag.png|Old Logo The Vaktovian Empire .png|Old Logo The Empire One of the most well known and devastating groups in ROBLOXia, The Vaktovian Empire is a very secure and strict group, as they have very tight security and skill checks. They test every singleVaktovian Army CorpVAC soldier before they are allowed to join the Empire. The Vaktovian Empire is focused more on skill rather than numbers, and consequently has the ability to take down groups many times their size, such as R.A.T. and JC. There are two main branches of the Empire; the main Empire, with around 200 members, and the secondary branch known as the Vaktovian Army CorpsVaktovian Army Corps. The Ranks Private: The first rank of the Vaktovian Empire, these are fresh from VAC. Privates are one of our many foot soldiers that go head on in battle, takes no prisoners, and shows no mercy. VACs are very respectful to Privates, as they are a VAC's superior. w/o Band Private First Class: One rank up from Private, this is usually given to dedicated Privates who show potential. Not much different than a private, except it usually shows that you have more skill and would have better combat capabilities. w/o Band Corporal: Given to those who have shown to actively contribute to Vaktovia. The first rank that is officially to be called 'Sir', and can assign positions to lower ranks. Corporals are also the second-in-command of a squad, that helps their Sergeant to make decisions and to keep the Privates and VAC's in line. w/ Band Sergeant: An experienced Vaktovian. A Sergeant will command a squad if given orders to have one; a Sergeant also gives orders to Privates and Corporals. Sergeants know their way in a battlefield and how to get their squad home safely. w/ Band and 1 Marking Lieutenant: The final rank before Officers, these are some of the best Vaktovians there are, usually having years of experience. An officer in training, co-ordinates several squads. Learning to be skilled in command and tactics. w/ Band and 2 Markings ---Officers--- Captain: The first Officer rank. Commander, commands a company. Very good at different strategies and planning attacks. Can host trainings and raids. w/ Band and 3 Markings Colonel: An experienced Officer, these are people who have shown great leadership skills. Staff Officer, commands a battalion. Doesn't fight as much as the lower ranks but is an expert when it comes to invading enemies and leading soldiers. w/ Band and 4 Markings Senior Colonel: Similar to a Colonel. Mostly made up of retired/inactive Generals who have stepped down, temporarily or permanently. w/ Band and 4 Markings More about Vaktovian and VAC ranks can be read here. The Generals Generals: The Generals are the leaders of the group. They come together as the HICOM to reach decisions about Vaktovia. During the absence of Emperor Vaktus, the Generals and Supreme General maintain the Empire. Supreme General Bisho (K. Bektor) General Astrochemistry (Hades) General Hunter7777 (Huntek Madrek) General Jess106 (Veit Myani) General ttom25rocks (Jarkev Klash Syndicate) General AnakinSkywalker221s (Kaylow Alcatraz) Ex-Generals: These people who were once generals of the Vaktovian Empire, are no longer, due to retirement, inactivity, abuse of power, or other reasons. Ex-Supreme General lil2mario (Mario Metrac) Ex-Supreme General Dologan (Dologan Madrek) Ex-General/Supreme General Liam3131 (Sage Alcatraz) Ex-Supreme General Gannex (Gannex Alcatraz) Ex-General UmbrellaCorporatio Ex-General ProEvil123 (Mortez Myani) Ex-General Alexis444 (Alyx Vomica) Ex-General Hugginator (Korvak Grimaldus) Ex-General Lewisado Ex-General LightBulbs Ex-General Kjet Ex-General Beworking Ex-General DeaDLy24 Ex-General LegoFighter946 Ex-General Zwinkydong Ex-General squidboi2 (Zaveer Veitrex) Ex-General fireblade3954 (Blade Symaen) Ex-General halorabbit (Aerys Ares Darkos Drake) Ex-General Duhspartan (Azant Kharnerus) Ex-General DevilishPyro (Pyro von Holt) Ex-General Gargix (Gargix Lytarr) Ex-General OldMachine (Isadarius Sicarius) Objective The Vaktovian Empire's objective is to unite all skilled ROBLOXians under one banner, and the annihilation of all who oppose. Enemies The Vaktovian Empire has one group that is constantly under VAK's enemies, named Everyone. This group exists to show that VAK may attack or ravage any clan that is may desire to do so. The groups that Vaktovians and VAC are currently banned from being in are constantly being updated, and can be found in the description of the user BANNEDFROMVAKTOVIA . VAK has defeated many groups, including: --Cycle-- *RAT *JC *UCR *FC *APN *UAF *IL *AC:EA *ESS *RDA *Noble Blade *VS *Sleet Clan *BTMpire *MB *X-101st *IRM *ERS *Shadow Claw *Raven Empire *Ravens *Mohalarian Coalition And many more... --Cycle-- *TGI *RAT *NFC * TAER --Cycle-- Trivia Vaktovia has its own playlist of music, uploaded by Vaktus and on his youtube channel, "Lord Vaktus". It can be found here: http://bit.ly/1jLtXQt Category:Groups